


Song for a dark road

by Judin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judin/pseuds/Judin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arda has a legacy of lovers singing to find one another. Sam takes his place in that legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for a dark road

**Author's Note:**

> It's a humble effort, but I am terribly fond of it.

At last I’m resting tired, aching feet  
On soil as black and barren as its name  
My burden’s voice rises as if to greet  
The land that still contains its origin flame  
And somewhere far above me lies a one  
Whose peaceful sleep I took to be pale death  
To heal his wounds, to make his chains undone  
To find he lives I’d give my very breath  
But even while I search I feel in kind  
That I am searched for, by thine firey eye  
And by your willful child I am maligned  
Oh, were I had the wisdom to reply!  
I know a mighty king who dared oppose  
Your wicked reign, he strove with you in song  
He fell before your throne, the story goes  
And he was said to be both wise and strong  
If such should in defeat before you lie  
Then, by the Lady, what a chance have I?

But I am not the first that you have fought  
That was a lover rather than a knight  
For while beloved Finrod came to naught  
Another came, for Beren’s life to fight  
And her sweet voice you could not well deny  
On her command the path was opened wide  
For Beren, as he climbed towards the sky,  
His Lady’s bell-like call became his guide  
She sang, and Sauron’s walls were brought down low  
And Beren was released from his cold cell  
Were I could so inspire rock and foe  
And weave a pure, obliterating spell  
I kept the garden of my changeling  
And found that he inspired verse in me  
Now at the end, these verses will I sing  
A song of star and sun and finch and tree  
No mighty keep will fall on my command  
But songs of hope can strengthen shaking hand  
And carry me to top of winding stair  
To find my Frodo waiting for me there


End file.
